Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/31 July 2018
00:13-37 !log 00:13-38 Logging... 00:13-42 Successfully updated chat logs. 00:15-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:16-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-58 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:19-38 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-09 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:21-25 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 00:22-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:25-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:29-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-55 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:34-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:37-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:40-13 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:44-10 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-50 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-03 ~ Sussettey1 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-03 Ah, Sussettey1! Lehcar708 wanted me to tell you: hi 00:51-31 Elks, is there any actual reason why you’re not going to be on the other wiki? 00:51-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-25 ~ Sussettey1 has left the chat ~ 00:52-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-44 ~ William8814 has joined the chat ~ 00:52-49 meow 00:53-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:54-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 01:09-54 ~ William8814 has left the chat ~ 01:26-07 Urrrrrk 01:26-11 S 01:26-11 W 01:26-12 W 01:26-12 S 01:26-12 S 01:26-13 S 01:26-13 T 01:26-13 D 01:26-13 D 01:26-13 d 01:26-14 D 01:26-14 D 01:26-14 D 01:26-14 d 01:26-14 D 01:26-15 D 01:26-15 D 01:26-15 d 01:26-15 d 01:26-15 D 01:26-16 S 01:26-16 D 01:26-16 D 01:26-17 H 01:26-17 H 01:26-17 H 01:26-18 j 01:26-18 j 01:26-18 j 01:26-18 Hh 01:26-19 H 01:26-19 h 01:26-19 H 01:26-19 h 01:26-19 G 01:26-20 G 01:26-20 G 01:26-20 G 01:26-20 F 01:26-20 f 01:26-21 f 01:26-21 F 01:26-24 !hi 01:26-25 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:26-29 /me hugs 01:26-34 !log 01:26-34 Logging... 01:26-36 Successfully updated chat logs. 01:26-44 !updatelogs 01:26-47 Test 01:26-48 A 01:26-48 A 01:26-48 A 01:26-49 A 01:26-49 A 01:26-50 A 01:30-15 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 01:30-19 Hoi 01:30-28 hi 01:30-47 Sup? 01:30-56 XD 01:31-02 Wat? Lol 01:31-14 Btw I sent u a pc 01:32-39 ! 01:32-39 A 01:32-40 A 01:32-52 !hi 01:32-52 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32-54 !hi 01:32-54 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32-56 !hi 01:32-56 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:32-58 !hi 01:32-58 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33-00 !hi 01:33-00 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:33-24 !hi 01:33-24 !hi 01:33-24 !hi 01:33-32 !hi 01:33-32 !hi 01:33-32 !hi 01:33-34 !hi 01:33-34 !hi 01:33-34 !hi 01:33-38 !hi 01:33-38 !hi 01:33-38 !hi 01:33-42 !hi 01:33-42 !hi 01:33-42 !hi 01:33-44 !hi 01:33-44 !hi 01:33-44 !hi 01:33-46 !hi 01:33-46 !hi 01:33-46 !hi 01:33-48 !hi 01:33-48 !hi 01:33-48 !hi 01:33-55 0_) 01:33-57 0_) 01:34-01 0_0 01:34-06 !hi 01:34-07 Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34-07 !hi 01:34-08 Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34-14 XD 01:34-23 !hi 01:34-23 Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34-24 !hi 01:34-24 !hi 01:34-24 Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34-24 !hi 01:34-24 Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34-25 Hello there, AcceledAcceled! 01:34-25 !hi!hivv 01:34-26 vv 01:34-26 v 01:34-26 v 01:34-27 v 01:34-27 vv 01:34-29 rip 01:34-33 !hi 01:34-33 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34-34 !♤} 01:34-36 !hi 01:34-36 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34-37 !hi 01:34-37 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34-38 !hi 01:34-38 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34-40 !hi 01:34-41 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:34-42 !hi 01:34-42 Hello there, Popstar792! 01:44-45 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 01:44-46 Ah, Shuten413! William8814 wanted me to tell you: thank you for the fish it was yummy 01:44-54 lol 01:44-58 aww william 01:47-35 /me eats another cracker 01:50-50 what in the world, why is the race room music the same as the mount snow music 01:52-49 because they're lazy (jk) 01:53-34 two different names, but the SAME THING. 01:59-53 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 01:59-57 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 02:00-02 Hello Hello 02:00-15 hi 02:02-29 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 02:02-31 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 02:06-39 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat ~ 02:07-09 !eval console.log(bot.users); 02:07-23 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-32 Hello 02:09-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-18 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-59 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 02:16-19 Hello Hello 02:16-32 hi 02:17-22 02:17-22 . 02:17-22 Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ 02:17-22 . 02:17-22 . 02:17-24 02:17-24 . 02:17-24 Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ 02:17-24 . 02:17-24 . 02:17-25 02:17-25 . 02:17-25 Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ 02:17-25 . 02:17-25 . 02:17-25 02:17-25 . 02:17-25 Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ 02:17-25 . 02:17-25 . 02:17-26 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 02:17-29 02:17-29 . 02:17-29 Ḥ̵̖̼̪̝̻̫̿͌̅̀̈̎̍͘͘͜͡ͅi͍̦͓̗̦̽̇̀̽̋͆̃͡ͅͅ.̢̯͈̟͇̼̙̭͉͋̀̀̓͒͘ͅ.̴̢̺̤̪̫̺̠̪͖́͆̈́̑́̏̍.̙̫̺̺̝̘̈̌́͐͘ 02:17-29 . 02:17-29 . 02:17-43 What the flip is that 02:18-03 ollǝH 02:18-20 The e is upside down 02:18-28 Rip 02:18-38 Ⓗⓔⓛⓛⓞ Ⓛⓔⓗⓒⓐⓡ 02:18-42 Hello 02:18-44 Hola 02:18-46 *lol 02:18-58 I can probably do it faster. 02:19-01 Holola 02:19-06 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19-07 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19-08 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:19-39 the L is not upside down like the rest of the letters 02:19-51 :-P 02:19-59 ti si tahw 02:20-10 what is what 02:20-16 ti si tahw 02:20-21 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20-21 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20-21 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20-21 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20-21 ɹɐɔɥǝl 02:20-26 Um 02:20-28 I am fast. 02:20-30 does it matter? 02:20-30 0_0 02:20-39 what? 02:20-46 i am scared of this person-like robot 02:20-47 . 02:20-47 . 02:20-47 o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ 02:20-47 . 02:20-47 . 02:20-49 . 02:20-49 . 02:20-49 o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ 02:20-49 . 02:20-49 . 02:20-50 . 02:20-50 . 02:20-50 o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ 02:20-50 . 02:20-50 . 02:20-51 . 02:20-51 . 02:20-51 o̷̮̠̪̠͈̤̫̘̒̄̒̐͒͐̔͊o̸̡̡͚̰̩̹̥̅̀̍͐̀̐̃̕p̨̺̩̙̣̲̀͐͌́̒͒̅s̷̙͇̥͉̭̻̠͆̏̎̌͒͜͟͡͝.̡̞̖̩̬̅͒̑̔̐͞͡ 02:20-51 . 02:20-51 . 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:20-55 I am no bot. 02:21-03 :_0 02:21-17 No, but u copy and paste rlly fast 02:21-20 =_O 02:21-25 ˙ 02:21-25 ˙ 02:21-25 ̡̬̩̖̞̐̔̑͒̅͡͞˙̷̠̻̭͉̥͇̙͒̌̎̏͆͟͜͝͡s̨̲̣̙̩̺̅͒̒́͌͐̀d̸̡̡̥̹̩̰͚̃̐̀͐̍̀̅̕o̷̘̫̤͈̠̪̠̮͊̔͐͒̐̒̄̒o 02:21-25 ˙ 02:21-25 ˙ 02:21-31 hello 02:21-38 hello 02:21-39 hello 02:21-40 hello 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 hello 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 Are you sure it's copy/paste? 02:21-42 guten tag 02:22-05 Well youre sure not typing it all that fast 02:22-07 lol good day 02:22-14 Okay I'll stop. 02:22-23 ⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶⒶ ⓃⓄ 02:23-27 !eval bot.send('bI can talk too./b'); 02:23-27 bI can talk too./b 02:23-53 :/ 02:24-07 !eval bot.send('I can talk too.'); 02:24-07 I can talk too. 02:24-15 Oh no. 02:24-22 !eval bot.quit() 02:24-22 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 02:24-39 Rip BrickleBot 02:24-43 Did we do something.. 02:24-45 !eval bot.send('I am not a bot.'); 02:24-51 Hes not here 02:24-58 oh 02:26-32 Also im not sure if we were supposed to be able to make it say random stuffno 02:26-42 Um that no was a typo 02:26-44 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:27-06 The !eval command is supposed to be limited to me. 02:27-15 Ok 02:27-15 why? 02:27-16 So I have made it that way. 02:27-22 oh ok 02:27-22 It's a dangerous command. 02:27-27 cotton and coco look tthe same lol 02:27-31 on the blog 02:27-37 If misused it can cause a lot of damage. 02:27-42 Coco means coconut in spanish 02:27-52 fun fact 02:28-09 Who wants to face palm rn? 02:28-16 :-) 02:28-20 coconut5577 5 hours ago 02:28-20 WATE IS THIS YOU K.??????����⁉️⁉️⁉️ http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:28-29 i cant load photos onto here 02:28-36 i have to give a link 02:28-37 I saw that XD 02:28-49 /me face palms 02:29-19 Also, the fact that coco=coconut means that Coco from the movie was named after a coconut 02:29-42 I just realized that today 02:29-50 Wow my comments actually went through 02:29-57 OMG 02:30-01 ? 02:30-01 ? 02:30-03 ? 02:30-03 02:30-04 ? 02:30-04 ? 02:30-05 ? 02:30-06 ? 02:30-07 ? 02:30-07 ITS A MIRACLE 02:30-07 ? 02:30-09 ? 02:30-09 ? 02:30-10 his name isn't "coco" though... 02:30-10 ? 02:30-13 LOLOL 02:30-15 LOL 02:30-15 LOL 02:30-16 OLOL 02:30-18 L]L 02:30-19 LO 02:30-19 LLOLO 02:30-20 LO 02:30-20 LO 02:30-21 L 02:30-21 OL 02:30-21 OLLOL 02:30-22 L 02:30-22 L 02:30-22 OL 02:30-22 OL 02:30-22 O 02:30-22 LOL 02:30-23 OL 02:30-23 LOL 02:30-23 L 02:30-23 OL 02:30-24 O 02:30-24 LO 02:30-24 LL 02:30-24 L 02:30-24 OL 02:30-25 O 02:30-25 O 02:30-25 OO 02:30-28 http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:30-28 the great grandma's name was Coco 02:30-28 http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/comment-uploads/352276.png 02:30-30 A 02:30-30 A 02:30-30 A 02:30-30 A 02:30-31 A 02:30-31 A 02:30-31 A 02:30-31 A 02:30-32 A 02:30-32 A 02:30-32 A 02:30-32 A 02:30-33 A 02:30-33 A 02:30-33 A 02:30-33 A 02:30-34 AA 02:30-34 A 02:30-35 A 02:30-35 A 02:30-35 A 02:30-35 A 02:30-36 AA 02:30-36 A 02:30-36 A 02:30-37 A 02:30-37 A 02:30-37 A 02:30-38 A 02:30-38 A 02:30-38 A 02:30-38 A 02:30-39 A 02:30-39 A 02:30-39 A 02:30-39 A 02:30-40 A 02:30-40 A 02:30-40 AA 02:30-41 A 02:30-41 A 02:30-41 A 02:30-42 A 02:30-42 AA 02:30-42 A 02:30-42 A 02:30-42 A 02:30-45 HAI! 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-53 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 02:30-57 but you said his name was "coco" 02:31-00 Hai! 02:31-02 Whoa. 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-05 02:31-08 02:31-08 02:31-08 02:31-08 02:31-08 02:31-08 Rip 02:31-12 thaHai 02:31-15 oops 02:31-18 Hai 02:31-24 I 02:31-24 am 02:31-25 a 02:31-26 pizza 02:31-27 No, I just said Coco from the movie. I was referring to the great grandma 02:31-28 jk 02:31-36 aA 02:31-40 A 02:31-43 02:31-43 02:31-43 02:31-43 02:31-43 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-45 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-46 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-50 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-51 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:31-55 02:32-16 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-39 And i think that was on purpose but im not sure 02:32-40 i have way to many found effects, gonna put them in a vid 02:32-42 jk 02:32-58 OMG OMG OMG 02:33-01 GONNA GO WILD WILD KRATTS 02:33-04 GONNA GO 02:33-05 huh' 02:33-18 I MADE A CLUB POST AND IT WENT THRU 02:33-21 OMG 02:33-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 02:33-54 Lol, my group posts go thtou 02:33-56 through 02:34-18 I started a club and the first official post ACTUALLY WENT THRU 02:34-34 YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 02:34-52 :-D 02:36-51 im editing a video on imovie 02:36-57 i havent used in it 1 month 02:37-53 Whats it about 02:39-15 Im a cp copycat cuz im putting kk sfx in there 02:39-26 cuz im b o r e d 02:41-19 marin9 2 hours ago 02:41-19 The Daily Joke! 02:41-19 02:41-19 What is fast, loud, and crunchy? 02:41-19 ———————————- 02:41-19 A rocket chip! 02:41-19 ——————————— 02:41-19 If you get it and you think it’s funny, reply with #RocketChip 02:41-19 If you don’t get it, reply with #What? 02:41-19 02:41-19 Log in to reply 02:41-19 Brinbrin2009's avatar.Brinbrin2009 1 hour ago 02:41-19 #what? 02:41-47 Oof marin 02:42-00 :/ 02:42-05 s a d 02:42-11 lol ya 02:42-58 #what? 02:43-28 Rip marin 02:47-06 Clawheart88 4 hours ago 02:47-06 May StarClan light your path as you are not going to be playing for a long time. 02:47-06 02:47-06 Log in to reply 02:47-29 "May StarClan light your path' 02:47-50 warrior cats 02:48-00 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 02:48-05 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat ~ 02:49-25 man I hate that stuff no offense 02:50-17 XD ikr 02:50-46 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 02:51-00 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat ~ 02:54-30 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 02:54-46 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has left the chat ~ 02:55-17 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 02:55-18 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 02:55-21 ~ Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined the chat ~ 02:58-37 wow there are weird files for the home page 02:59-18 ? 02:59-18 02:59-38 OMG THERE ARE DIFFERENT COLORS SETTINGS WHEELS 03:00-32 I FOUND THE FONTS 03:07-57 /me looks at flowers 03:18-55 URNK 03:19-09 hello? 03:19-14 Hoiiii 03:19-21 hoi 03:19-34 my eyes are hurting from looking at files 03:19-52 rip 03:20-11 awww 03:21-34 I'm sorry but weridyy is posting a bunch of.........trash on the kk wiki 03:21-55 ugh 03:22-36 weirdyy is kinda insane it seems like 03:23-13 no offense to anyone 03:23-15 Cp, can you please do something about Weridyy?! :I He's really annoying and he keeps posting irrelevant comments. 03:23-17 Weridyy1 03:23-17 everbody where you live can you stay until 7:45 03:23-17 03:23-17 an hour ago 03:23-17 Quote More 03:23-17 Weridyy1 03:23-17 03:23-17 Weridyy1 03:23-17 one guess did you live in arizona can you not go outside 03:23-17 03:23-17 an hour ago 03:23-17 Popstar792 03:23-17 03:23-17 Popstar792 03:23-17 reply to #193 03:23-17 Weridyy1 wrote: everbody where you live can you stay until 7:45 03:23-17 03:23-17 ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......... 03:23-17 03:23-17 an hour ago 03:23-17 Popstar792 03:23-17 03:23-17 Popstar792 03:23-17 reply to #194 03:23-17 Weridyy1 wrote: one guess did you live in arizona can you not go outside 03:23-17 03:23-17 ............ 03:23-17 03:23-17 an hour ago 03:23-17 Weridyy1 03:23-17 03:23-17 Weridyy1 03:23-17 everbody you have your answer 03:23-17 03:23-17 20 minutes ago 03:23-17 Popstar792 13:37-04 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:41-10 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:42-46 <> 13:46-19 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:48-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:51-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:51-43 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:54-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:55-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 13:59-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:01-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:03-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:05-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:08-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:12-52 <> 14:15-07 <> 14:30-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:31-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:32-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:33-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:40-12 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:40-43 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:41-43 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:42-44 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:43-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:44-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:45-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:46-10 /me watches the next episode of how to be evil 14:47-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:48-21 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 14:48-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 14:51-51 /me criescries 14:51-55 ugh 14:51-56 lah 14:51-58 lah 14:52-00 lag 15:01-49 <> 15:03-57 <> 15:31-55 <> 15:32-10 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 15:32-11 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 15:34-03 <> 15:54-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 15:55-02 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 15:55-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 15:56-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 15:58-19 <> 16:09-06 <> 16:10-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:12-11 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 16:12-19 Hi 16:12-33 I am happy right now 16:12-53 I just woke up and sleep is wonderful 16:13-17 /me locks william outside 16:13-19 loll 16:13-51 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:13-53 he was being bad 16:14-03 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~ 16:14-03 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 16:14-06 Hey, what if it was snowy out 16:14-10 XD 16:14-25 it's summer 16:14-29 He would be freezing 16:14-33 I know 16:14-37 It snows like twice a year where i live 16:14-44 <> 16:44-09 <> 16:49-13 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 16:49-59 wait 16:50-08 the tutorial music girl sounds familair 16:50-13 oops 16:50-17 voice not music 16:50-20 <> 17:15-22 omg 17:15-32 nvm 17:16-06 <> 17:17-19 what happens after 3 months? 17:17-24 <> 17:47-25 *Silence* 17:47-44 <> 17:48-28 Ok 17:48-35 <> 21:35-46 gtg 21:35-49 bye 21:35-54 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 21:36-19 Aww, bai ;( o/ 21:41-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:42-13 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:43-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-28 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 21:45-32 Hi 21:45-47 Sup 21:46-23 How's it going? 21:46-28 Good. You? 21:47-16 I'm doing well 21:47-25 Yay 21:47-37 :D 21:48-53 :P 21:53-00 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 21:53-52 Hello 21:54-39 Supppp 21:55-32 working on my first "story time" yt vid 21:55-41 Hi 21:55-43 Cool 21:55-45 :) 21:57-05 Yay 21:57-31 thanks 21:58-47 Np 22:01-20 !hi 22:01-21 Hello there, SirGawain8! 22:04-07 *Silence* 22:07-22 Help 22:07-35 Sussettey's going into godzilla mode. Call the firefighters. QUICK. 22:08-13 Huh/ 22:08-16 Huh?* 22:08-20 XD 22:08-23 You know, 22:08-41 The pic she posted? She posted a pic of the ban reason. She must be enraged. �� 22:08-49 I'll let her sit there with no answer. 22:09-46 LOL 22:10-10 What is going on 22:10-48 Sussettey's going to cause drama on the kk wiki about beig banned. 22:10-53 XD 22:10-59 Horrible way to appeal a ban 22:11-01 PC elks 22:11-03 k 22:11-31 !log 22:11-32 Logging... 22:11-34 Successfully updated chat logs. 22:14-48 ~ Weridyy1 has joined the chat ~ 22:15-01 Hi Weridyy 22:15-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:15-35 PC Elks 22:15-44 Hello Hello weirdyy 22:16-10 Hai 22:16-12 Kk 22:16-20 Hello 22:16-44 Wassup Weridyy? 22:16-59 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 22:17-04 I must admit, Weirdyy is more chill when he comes on this chat. Weirdyy, wanna be a moderator? 22:17-23 rip 22:20-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:27-07 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 22:27-12 Hi 22:27-19 PC Elks 22:30-38 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 22:30-41 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-45 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 22:30-48 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 22:34-35 Gtg sorry bye 22:34-43 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 22:39-13 I postedddd